


Brotherhood Without Banners

by Jon_The_Cruel



Series: Disturbed Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: Arya and Edric Dayne reunite





	Brotherhood Without Banners

**Author's Note:**

> I write for me.

It had been years since he had seen her. The little girl with dirt covering her knees and twigs in her hair was gone for good. Arya had been pretty in her dress. Edric remembered the sight from all those years ago and the big low born brute standing beside her. Glaring at him.

“You’re the Sword of the Morning,” she greeted him in the courtyard of Winterfell. Edric hadn’t recognized her at first. Her long hair was bound in a high braid and the short girl who their Brotherhood had sworn to protect was replaced by a long legged, lean woman. A sword and dagger were at her waist. Grey eyes filled with that same wildness that had been present all those years ago. Even standing beside her sister, a storied beauty in the south, Edric had not found Arya lacking in the slightest.

“I am,” he said simply. The greatsword strapped across his back and the purple surcoat bearing his house’s colors were proof enough.

Arya grinned. Her storm grey eyes were bright with mirth and challenge. “We should spar sometime.”

A smile tugged at Edric’s lips. Yet his response died before he could voice it when a man encircled his arm around Arya’s slender waist. Edric’s eyes narrowed. It was the low born man. He was bigger now. Older with a fierce dark beard that covered his chin and jawline. His blue eyes affixed into the same glare. This time though, Edric stood at height with the man.

“You do remember Gendry?” Arya asked, her smile unaffected.

Edric nodded. He did.

* * *

They did not find time to spar until weeks later. Arya’s brother… cousin, had assigned Edric to training fresh recruits. Men and women. Any boys over twelve were set to training with a spear and the other half given shields with unlit torches in the other hand. King Snow was quick to remind everyone that fire was the greatest weakness of the dead and time not spent training was expended digging trenches that would eventually be filled with oil.

Arya often worked beside Edric, either in training or digging with the masses. Something that separated her from her sister. The sight of their lady working beside them inspired the masses, especially the women. Edric had the pleasure of seeing Arya in motion. Her athleticism was easily conveyed in how she moved. The thick furs inhibited a true appreciation of her form but every motion of hers carried an obvious grace.

Best of all, Gendry was trapped in the forge for most of the day. Yet he would not fail to glare at Edric when they took their meals in the Great Hall. Edric could only smile in jest. Did the Blacksmith think the Sword of the Morning would fear his glares? He had stared Lady Stoneheart in the face without flinching. _Fuck you Gendry. _

* * *

Arya had picked the Godswood for their duel. Edric did not question her choice but noted she could have chosen the training yard instead. The woods certainly ensured their privacy.

“Are you ready, Lady Stark?” Edric jested. He had overheard Gendry calling her that and each time the blacksmith did it drew a punch from Arya. The She-Wolf’s eyes narrowed, and she lunged. Edric’s training sword flicked up to meet her own and soon they were dancing.

Arya was skilled but Edric was better. He knocked her blade to the side and pressed her up against the backside of the heart tree. Arya’s breathing was heavy, and strands of dark brown slipped from her ponytail. She was more than a foot shorter than him and this close she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes with her own.

Their lips pressed together. Edric’s tongue was quick to slip into her mouth. She yielded for him but only for a moment. Arya was quick to break their kiss. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Edric questioned. His voice was harsh, even to his ears.

Rather than flinch, Arya glared. “Gendry.” She shoved at him with all her strength but Edric had anticipated such a move. His belly tightened and his legs flexed pressing her harder against the weirwood.

Edric moved quickly. His left hand wrapped around Arya’s throat, killing the outraged yell before it could be voiced. His right ripped the dagger from Arya’s sword belt and threw it at a neighboring tree. There was a satisfying thud as the blade sank into the wood. Arya’s eyes widened as he undid her sword belt.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Her voice came out in a rasp, airway restricted as he squeezed his hand. She was a fighter and Edric had to shove between her legs before she could knee him.

“Fucking stop,” Arya growled but his cock was already too hard to stop.

“Stop pretending you don’t want this. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” He pressed his cock against her belly to place emphasis on his words. Arya’s eyes darkened with the promise of murder. Edric kissed her again. Her lips remained stubbornly shut so he took the bottom one between his teeth and bit down.

Hardened warrior or not, Arya’s cry of pain was distinctly feminine. Cock-hardening. He pulled her hair loose and took the chance to smell her hair. That was a mistake. Arya punched him hard in the kidney, and Edric doubled over. She kneed him in the chin when his grip slackened. Dazed, he nearly hit the dirt but had the sense of mind to grab Arya’s ankle. She tripped, hitting the frozen earth roughly. Edric avoided her answering kick and caught hold of her other leg.

Had she been any other woman, a loud scream might have been enough to reach someone’s ear in the crowded halls of Winterfell, but Arya was a fighter. She did not look for help. A mistake and a lesson she would learn. But only in hindsight. Edric pulled him self up her body. Arya struggled but his greater weight and their position worked against her.

Even with the pain in his face, his cock was still hard. Edric pressed his cock against Arya’s arse. He could feel the muscle through the wool. Arya grew silent. Edric rolled her over. He should have expected the glob of spit and the saliva distracted him from the punch that followed.

“Get off me stupid!” Arya screamed. Edric silenced her with a slap. Her neck snapped to the side. She was in a stunned stupor as he yanked her breeches down to the middle of her thighs. Her small clothes were revealed to him. Clean, white little things that were attached to her hips by little strings. He worked those loose and shoved them into Arya’s mouth before she could become vocal.

Edric flipped her onto her belly and pulled her wrists behind her back. Arya squirmed in protest, but her upper body strength was too little to overcome his grip. From his pocket he produced a thin length of rope. Ser Dondarrion had taught him many things; preparation was chief amongst his lessons. Her wrist bound tight, Edric took the opportunity to admire Arya’s figure. He rested his weight on her knees and tugged down her breeches, admiring the pale flesh that was revealed to him. She had lean and supple thighs, muscles that bunched and tensed angrily in a useless effort to escape. He ran his hand up her smooth legs to her perky bottom.

Arya muttered an angry muffled curse but Edric was far too focused on the fat lips of her cunt and the shape of her bottom to pay her words any mind. He slapped the juicy flesh, again and again until the pale skin turned bright pink. First one cheek and then the other. Then his fingers played between her cheeks.

Her entire body tensed when he teased her rosebud. Edric chuckled. “Gendry doesn’t do this for you?”

Arya contorted her body to glare at him from over her shoulder. Edric smiled. “In Dorne we appreciate our women in their entirety.” If looks could kills, Edric’s heart would have certainly stopped.

He abandoned her rosebud to sink a finger into her cunt. She shuddered beneath him and before she jerked her head away, tears could be seen gathering in her eyes. Edric played with her cunt and despite all of her early fight she grew wet under his experienced touch. Soon enough he was pumping her with two fingers. They glided in and out of her. Slick and with ease.

“You’re tighter than I thought.” He leaned over to whisper in her ear. Unable to help himself he said, “I guess Gendry’s size doesn’t translate everywhere. Arya yanked her head back to headbutt him but Edric anticipated such a response and shoved her face into the frozen earth.

He worked at the ties to his breeches and pulled his cock loose. The cold Northern air was a shock, but he was shoving into Arya’s warmth before he could lose any hardness. She clenched around him, cunt and thighs in a vain attempt to halt his progress but it only heightened his pleasure. Edric rode her roughly. He yanked her hips and wrapped her long hair around his fists.

She clenched around his cock. His balls slapped against her clit and he had to keep a firm grip on her hips to prevent her from pulling away. “Does Gendry fuck you like this?”

Arya snarled in response. Edric delivered a harsh slap to her arse. “Does he fuck you like the bitch you are?”

“Lowborn bastard, your brother should have taken his head the second he stepped into this castle.”

Arya spat out her smallclothes. “Fuck you.”

Edric delivered a particularly deep thrust. Deep enough that his tip brushed against the back wall of her channel. Arya bit her lip to keep a cry from escaping. He did not fail to notice. “Go on, scream. I want to see the look on Gendry’s face when he sees me breeding his wife.”

Arya remained stubbornly quiet even as he fucked her harshly. He yanked on her hair and slapped her bottom until her bright pink cheeks turned a cheery red. Arya winced and grunted and squirmed, but she did not scream.

She must have been paying close attention to his breathing for as he drew close to climax, Arya turned to pleading. “Pull out.” It became a mantra that she whispered as he fucked her.

Edric shuddered and as his seed coated her walls, he whispered, “No.”


End file.
